


Happy Pills

by LivingInFiction



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Drugs, Episode 4, Hand Job, Hiding, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital, Mention of Julia, Mild Smut, Season 1, Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, queliot, s01e04 The World in the Walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInFiction/pseuds/LivingInFiction
Summary: Since Quentin had established his “routine” here, at the Midtown Mental Health Clinic, everything had become a mechanism set on repeat every day. Luckily for him, his meetings with Eliot were there to break it.





	Happy Pills

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this months ago and I've finally found the strength to finish it !  
> Damn, that took a while.  
> I've only started the show a few days before the second season aired (Thanks to my friend Tsuh !) and I absolutely loved it ! And when I saw Eliot and Quentin's potential in s01e04, I was instantly inspired to write this.  
> It's not perfect but I tried :D
> 
> Enjoy !

“You've got some for me today, right ?” he licked his lips, his eyes sparkling, “C'mon, you gotta make Daddy happy !” Eliot chuckled. 

Quentin looked him in the eyes, unperturbed. Since he had established his “routine” here, at the Midtown Mental Health Clinic, everything had become a mechanism set on repeat every day. Get out of bed, eat breakfast, go to the appointment with the psychiatrist, walk aimlessly through the corridors, take the pills, eat lunch, spend the afternoon in the 'play room', attend the group therapy, eat diner, sleep, until he had to do the whole thing over again. 

His meetings with Eliot were kind of a part of his schedule too, now. Every two or three days Eliot would come to him, giggling and smiling as always, asking for his ‘happy pills’. He wouldn't even try to be subtle about the whole thing. The nurses could be two feet away from them, he would nearly shout his joy, regardless. 

“Let's go somewhere else,” Quentin mumbled. 

Eliot approved with a wide smile, as he started jumping on his feet with excitement. Quentin took Eliot's hand in his own, his grip soft yet firm, and started dragging him around just like a child. They went through the long corridors, passed a few nurses who were taking care of other patients, and finally took a stop in front of the bathrooms door. He glanced around him, just to make sure that nobody would see them, as he felt Eliot's hands pressed on his back, who was trying to make him enter the room faster. As soon as he was sure that nobody would bother them, he opened the door, let Eliot push him in, and closed it behind them. 

“Show me what you have, Big stuff !” Eliot smiled, his voice filled with glee. 

Eliot was waiting for him, his back against the cold tiled wall. It was their “secret spot”. A small corner of the bathrooms hidden by the stalls, where employees could find a broom and a bucket to clean the place if a patient was sick. Nobody really came here usually, so it quickly became a safe place for their “business”, as Eliot often said. With one last look behind him — he couldn’t be too sure — Quentin joined him. Eliot was looking at him, his eyes sparkling with sheer joy, as he was slowly licking his lips in a far too seducing way. 

They were toe to toe, their faces so close he could feel the dark haired man’s breath on his face. He searched the pocket of his hoodie and took out two small pills. He had been able to hide just a small number of them this time, despite the nurses who were keeping an eye on him. He showed them to Eliot, who instantly beamed with ecstasy.

“You got me the pink ones ! You really are something, Q !”

Eliot took Quentin’s hand in his own, his thumb stroking it gently, bent down in some kind of reverence in the cranked place, and kissed it, starting from the fingertips until he reached the centre of his palm. He let his tongue lick the tender flesh slowly until he took the pills in his mouth and swallowed them. Quentin could feel his breath hitch as Eliot shot him a look he couldn’t put a name on. It was a mix of glee, excitement and desire. The tall man always seemed to look at him this way, especially when he was this close to him. 

Eliot stood up and leaned against the wall, his hand still holding Quentin’s, and let it rest on his chest, right between the fabric of his night shirt. He let the brunette feel the warmth of his skin a few seconds before he slowly dragged their hands down his own body, fingers brushing against the silky fabric covering his body, until it brushed his lower stomach. Eliot let out a sigh, his eyelids fluttering ever so slightly at the feeling. 

“I told you, right ? You give me happy pills, and me love you a long time...” he whispered as he felt Quentin’s hand caress him.

Quentin swallowed, hard. They’ve been up at this for some days now but he still couldn’t get used to this. Eliot, letting him touch him willingly. At Brakebills, he had always felt drawn to him — and who wouldn’t be ? — but Eliot had seemed so unreachable, so out of his league. How could someone like Eliot even look at him ? And yet, he had happened to be his very first friend as he had arrived at Brakebills, he had showed him everything he needed to know and even more, he had almost always been by his side, making jokes and being amusingly obnoxious about everything.

But it had not been real, Brakebills and everything that had happened there, it was only a fantasy. A creation of his mind as he had been trying to deal with the awful, paralysing reality. The Eliot he thought he knew wasn’t really him, the one in front of him was. But God, he still did find him gorgeous. Quentin let his other hand wander in Eliot’s hair, his fingers tangling in it as he closed the space left between them. Eliot’s hands found their place on Quentin’s hips, gripping at the fabric of his hoodie, as their lips crashed in a desperate kiss. He moaned in Quentin’s mouth as the kiss deepened, their tongue battling with each others. 

Quentin couldn’t help but feel guilty as he heard a voice at the back of his mind, screaming that this was wrong. Exchanging drugs for sex as a coping mechanism ? Clearly, he had lost his mind to do a thing that was the opposite of his own principles. But it was the only way he could escape this god forsaken place for a handful of minutes. With all the pills kicking in him, he couldn’t lose himself in his fantasies of magic like he use to before. And he couldn’t take the risk to do it again. To go back in this twisted and whimsical reality, not after what he had done to the people he cared about the most. His father, Jules... Nevermore. He had decided to stick to this fucking world, Eliot being his only anchor not to go insane.

Well, it was probably too late, since he was now living in a mental hospital. He just didn’t want to lose himself more than he already did...

A playful bite on his lower lip brought him back to his current situation, and he let himself get lost in the kiss again as he felt Eliot harden against the palm of his hand. Quentin could feel his own desire grow as well, as the taller man tried to get even closer to him. Eliot broke the kiss first, breathless. He looked down between them and started to fumble with Quentin’s sweat pants to strip him of them, his movements quick and disordered. Quickly, he was on his knees, pulling Q’s pants down to his ankles, along with his boxers. Eliot looked him straight in the eyes while licking his lips in the most obscene way Quentin had ever seen, making him hold his breath for a second, before the dark aired man started licking his length. 

The brunette let out a breathy sigh as Eliot started to do wonders with his tongue. His right hand quickly found a place in his hair, gripping and pulling the dark locks between his fingers, while he muffled his own voice with the other as warm lips circled his cock, slowly moving back and forth. The last thing they wanted was for someone to catch them in the middle of their “transaction”. Quentin shivered and let out a strangled gasp as the eldest moaned at a particularly sharp tug on his hair, the vibration coming from his throat making his whole body tense.

“G-God, Eliot—” Q sighed, his voice trembling.

He guided his head to increase the pace, and it was all it took for Eliot to suck him off even harder. His eyes tightly shut, he started to swirl his tongue around his length, sloppy sucking sounds echoing in the room. Quentin couldn’t help but buck his hips in a desperate try to amplify the friction, his mind clouded by his own desire to come. He dropped his head down, his chin brushing against the fabric of his sweatshirt, and bit his lower lip in a vain attempt to control his moans. His breath was rough, his muscles were sore and the heat spreading through his body made his lower stomach clench. He was so close. 

His hair had fallen in front of his face, yet he had never stopped looking at the man kneeling in front of him, looking at his cheeks reddened because of the effort, at his half lidded brown eyes and at the obscene traces of saliva going down his chin. The sight was arousing enough according to Quentin, but when Eliot looked back at him to stare in his eyes as he moaned around his member — probably on purpose — it nearly made him come undone. He bucked his hips a couple more times and came in the hot cavity of Eliot’s mouth, his vision blurring and his head spinning.

Quentin held back the moan that crept in the back his throat and gripped Eliot’s hair even tighter — if it was possible — as his orgasm washed over him. He stopped quivering when his body finally relaxed and recovered from the overabundance of pleasure, his legs barely supporting him and his lower lip aching as his teeth let go of it. He saw his eldest lick the white liquid that was leaking out of the corner of his mouth and swallow it, an expression of pure bliss on his face. 

Q made a sign for him to get up and the man did, before kissing him passionately. It was almost a habit for them at this point, Quentin thought as he helped him to get him rid of his pants — he never wore anything underneath it — to stroke his aching member. Eliot moaned in the kiss, his tongue caressing the other man’s with all the affection he had. He wouldn’t admit it, but he loved it when the brown eyed man was squirming against him, needy and full of lust. He started stroking him faster as one of his hand wandered underneath his silky night shirt, caressing his abdomen up to his chest until his fingers brushed against one of the flushed nipples to pinch it.

Eliot gasped against his lips, his body shivering against Quentin’s. It wasn’t long until the man started pleading him to make him come, his voice low and hoarse. He begged him to make his hand go faster and pinch the sensitive skin of his nipples harder as he was nearing his own orgasm, his hips bucking in Q’s grip and his hands desperately gripping his shoulders. The brunette made a trail of wet kisses down his lover’s neck, answering to his pleas, before sinking his teeth in the pale and tender flesh, making him gasp his name in a shaky breath as he came in his hand.

They both stood there, breathing heavily as they leaned against each other until they were both able move again. Eliot grabbed Quentin’s face in his hands and kissed him one last time, a soft sigh escaping his lips as the brunette stroked his back with his hand. The dark haired man took his other hand in his and licked the cum that was dripping on his fingers, his tongue tickling Q as it went from the top of his fingers to the palm of his hand. It took a couple of minutes until his hand was clean again and they started to put their clothes back on.

Quentin went to the door, his cheeks still pink from their activity, and peeked out to see if no one would catch them as they got out. He stared for a few seconds while Eliot was joyfully skipping behind him, until he opened the door fully to let them both enter the corridor. Q promptly closed the door behind them and got away from it to stand next to his friend who was looking out the window. He was about to say something when the Eliot spoke before him.

“Can’t wait for our next business !” the man exclaimed as he turned to face him, “Catch you later, Big Stuff !” 

Eliot smiled slyly at him and gave him a loud slap on his butt cheeks before skipping to one end of the corridor. Quentin blushed slightly and with a cough — to try to hide his embarrassment — went in the opposite direction. Since he had established his routine, everything had become a mechanism set on repeat every day. Luckily for him, his meetings with Eliot were there to break it.

**Author's Note:**

> And here was my first attempt to write a kind of smutty fanfic in English, oh boy, that felt like a massive failure ! I still lack vocabulary, it's so cringy.
> 
> Anyway, I still hope you liked it !
> 
> If you notice grammar mistakes, or mispelled words, please do tell me and I'll correct it ASAP ! :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


End file.
